


Let me be your ruler

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Fingering, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Unbeta-ed, attempts of abuse, fuck toy!au, sex slave!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun wasn’t Sehun first master, but Sehun hoped Baekhyun would be his last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me be your ruler

  
  
  


Baekhyun wasn’t Sehun first master, but Sehun hoped Baekhyun would be his last. Baekhyun purchased him when Sehun’s previous master bought a new toy and couldn’t keep Sehun with him anymore. His old master, Junmyeon, was a kind man, Sehun had been lucky. Sehun knew Junmyeon had been very fond of him, Sehun served him well, but with time their relationship turned into a brotherly friendship rather than the usual master/toy relationship. Junmyeon just couldn’t touch Sehun the same way afterwards.

They discussed it, of course, and even though Sehun didn’t want to go, he had no choice in the matter. He couldn’t just beg Junmyeon to keep him around, it would have been selfish of him. Even though they were somewhat friends, their statuses were different. Sehun wasn’t stupid, he knew his place. Eventually, Junmyeon found another toy, Chanyeol, but he still wanted to make sure Sehun would be in good hands.

A few women and men tried to buy Sehun before Baekhyun, but Junmyeon didn’t like their lewd gaze or how they touched Sehun to make sure he wasn’t injured or damaged in any way. It pissed Junmyeon off and he kept refusing to sell Sehun. Until Baekhyun came, that is. Baekhyun was a traveler who recently arrived in town and bought a small household at the border of the city. He wasn’t really keen on mingling with the population.

People called him the loner in the city, because he was always alone when he went out, never a servant in sight. Junmyeon was surprised when Baekhyun asked to meet him, apparently interested in purchasing his toy. They met a few times prior, while Junmyeon was doing business in the city sometimes with Sehun at his side, but they only exchanged politeness. The toy had noticed Baekhyun looking at him curiously from the corner of his eyes when they crossed path, but he had been unable to meet his eyes since it wasn’t allowed.

Now with Baekhyun standing in the same room, Sehun was nervous. He kept his eyes on the floor, his hands linked on his lap as he knelt beside Junmyeon. He was wearing a simple blue tunic, hiding pretty much all of his body but his face, neck, ankles and hands from view. Junmyeon had resorted to hide Sehun’s skin after so many bad encounters with men and women who wanted nothing but to _taint_ him because he looked _breakable_ —their words. Junmyeon had been so angry each time they manhandled Sehun to lie on the floor like some dirty animal that he had asked his guards to throw them out immediately and had canceled all his appointments to take care of Sehun when it happened.

Sehun had been thankful, but also a little fearful about his future. What if his new master wasn’t as gentle as Junmyeon? Sehun was resolute to his fate, he was only a toy after all. He would soon be someone else’s propriety, and he wouldn’t be able to defend himself if they wanted to hurt him. Junmyeon wouldn’t be here to save him.

“Junmyeon right? You have such a beautiful house.” Baekhyun remarked as soon as the door opened.

“Thank you Baekhyun,” Junmyeon replied, visibly pleased at the compliment. “You wanted to meet Sehun?”

Baekhyun hummed as he walked towards Sehun, stopping before him. “We’ve already met, in the city, a few months back.” he said. “But, the circumstances are different today.”

Sehun tried to keep his breathing calm and even, mindful of Baekhyun’s presence in front of him.

“May I ask why you wish to sell Sehun?” Baekhyun inquired. “You seem very fond of the boy.”

“I can’t keep him with me, our relationship isn’t exactly conventional now.” Junmyeon offered. Sehun could picture the sad smile on his master’s lips. “I need to let him go.”

“I see,” Baekhyun smiled. “I’ve noticed him when we met. He’s beautiful. I’ve never had a toy before, but I’ve had lovers so I guess it’s about the same.”

“A toy isn’t a lover,” Junmyeon spluttered. “A toy is to serve you, they’re your propriety and you can use them as you wish.”

Baekhyun grimaced. “Serve, propriety, use…I’m not very fond of those words. But sure, if that’s your definition of a toy, I should accept it.”

“Why would you want a toy if you’ve never had one before?” Junmyeon asked, uneasy.

“I don’t want a toy, I want Sehun to live with me.” Baekhyun chuckled. “He’s ravishing. He also looks gentle and dependable. I’m starting to feel lonely in my house so I would love some company.”

There was a silence. Sehun frowned at the words. Baekhyun crouched down to take a closer look at his face and Sehun pinked slightly at their proximity. Baekhyun’s gaze on him was unnerving. “He’s cute,” he cooed, smiling widely. “Can he look at me?”

“Sehun, you can look up.” Junmyeon commanded.

Sehun did, his eyes meeting Baekhyun’s shyly. “Hi, Sehun. Would you like to come home with me?”

Not knowing how to reply, Sehun sent a careful glance in Junmyeon’s direction.

“Sehun, get up, please.” Junmyeon instructed him.

The toy stood up with elegance, Baekhyun observing the exchange curiously as Junmyeon walked behind Sehun, undoing the laces of his tunic. The fabric fell at Sehun’s feet, leaving him in the nude in front of Baekhyun. His eyes flickering from the floor to Baekhyun’s face, Sehun waited nervously, forcing his body to relax as he kept his arms at his sides.

“Why…” Baekhyun mumbled.

Junmyeon narrowed his eyes. “Sehun is a pleasure toy.” he deadpanned.

“Oh.” Baekhyun nodded slowly.

“You can touch him, but don’t hurt him.” Junmyeon warned him, stepping away from Sehun.

Baekhyun lifted his hand carefully and brushed Sehun’s cheek, cupping his jaw. He thumbed Sehun’s lips, feeling the fullness of them, and Sehun immediately opened his mouth. Baekhyun gasped when the toy flattened his tongue on his thumb then sucked on it gently. Entranced, Baekhyun let him play with his digit before pulling his finger free. His hand then roamed on Sehun’s shoulders and chest, stopping at his lower stomach. Sehun’s cock sprang to life as Baekhyun touched him and Baekhyun smiled fondly. Sehun knew he should be embarrassed to get hard that easily but Junmyeon hadn’t touched him in months and Baekhyun’s touch felt good.

Humming, Baekhyun circled around him, his hands not leaving Sehun’s body, wandering on his back and thighs, but never touching his intimate parts. “When was the last time you touched yourself?” he asked Sehun.

Sehun shot a glance in Junmyeon’s direction and at his master’s nod, he replied. “About three months ago.”

“He’s not allowed to touch himself when he’s alone. He needs permission.” Junmyeon added helpfully.

“No one else touched him?” Baekhyun inquired.

“I’m the only one who can touch him.” Junmyeon said. “I haven’t touched him in the last five months or so.”

“I want him.” Baekhyun suddenly exclaimed, meeting Junmyeon’s eyes. “How much?”

Junmyeon hesitated. “Are you sure? You’ve never had a toy before…”

“I can take care of him.” Baekhyun assured. “Sehun is well trained, I’m sure he won’t mind teaching me, and if I mess up I’ll come to you immediately.”

Sharing a look with Sehun, Junmyeon finally nodded. “Fine. He’s yours. But treat him well.”

“Is it a menace?” Baekhyun grinned.

Junmyeon smiled back, his eyes flashing. “Yes.”

Baekhyun was the one to dress Sehun up, tying the laces as Junmyeon said his goodbyes to his now ex-toy. “I’m going to miss you, Sehun. I hope you’ll be happy with Baekhyun. Please take care of you and be a good boy with your new master.” he advised, patting Sehun’s hair.

Sehun nodded. He was sad to leave Junmyeon and his house but he would cherish their memories together until he died. Even though Junmyeon wasn’t his master anymore, Sehun would never forget him.

 

 

 

 

When Baekhyun opened the door to his mansion, a few servants came to welcome him. Sehun smiled a little. To say the city people thought Baekhyun was living alone in that big house, what a bunch of ignorant fools. Baekhyun’s house was smaller than Junmyeon’s but big enough for the few people living here. It was pretty too, cozy and bright, very much life Baekhyun’s personality.

Baekhyun showed him around before leading him to his bedroom. “You can decorate it as you please with the help of the servants.” he smiled, motioning for Sehun to go in. “Make yourself at home, I’ll leave you exploring by yourself for now.”

Sehun watched as Baekhyun closed the door, confused. Baekhyun hadn’t said if he was allowed to leave his room. Biting his lip, Sehun walked around his new bedroom to familiarize himself with his new surroundings. He sat on the mattress, marveling at the softness of the bed and the army of pillows on the cover. He then made his way to the window and smiled at the view of miles and miles of green grass and colorful flowers. Sehun hoped he could go to play outside sometimes.

The closet was also quite big and Sehun let out a gasp at all the clothes on display. The fabric of the tunics looked expensive and refined. Was Baekhyun that rich? Curious, he took some of them out and laid them on the bed. Should he try them on? Discarding his old blue tunic, he put on one of Baekhyun. His new master probably wouldn’t like to see Sehun wearing his ex-master token. The red fabric felt good on his skin, soft and fresh. Sehun liked it.

He quickly put the other clothes back in the closet and folded his old tunic, leaving it at the foot of his bed. He would have to ask Baekhyun if he needed to throw it away. He wanted to keep it as a souvenir, but the rules were strict. Now, he was Baekhyun’s toy, he shouldn’t think of his old master anymore.

Sehun didn’t know how long he stayed on his bed, waiting for someone to come for him. His stomach needed food but he still didn’t know if he could go out. A soft knock on his door startled him and he quickly stood up when a servant, a petite woman with soft eyes, called for him. “Master Baekhyun is asking for you.”

Sehun followed her to the dining room and lowered his gaze to the floor as soon as he saw his master. “Sehun? Did you stay in your room all this time?” he asked worriedly. “I should have told you earlier, but you’re free to wander around the house. You don’t need my permission. You can also go outside to get some fresh air.”

“Thank you, master.” Sehun replied.

“Please call me Baekhyun,” he chuckled. “And look at me.”

Sehun looked up and met his gaze. “Way better.” Baekhyun mumbled. “Keep your gaze lowered only when we’re in public, understood?”

“Yes, Baekhyun.” the toy answered softly.

“Are you hungry?” his master asked.

Hesitating, Sehun blushed when his stomach rumbled. Baekhyun only laughed and ushered him to sit, another servant coming in with food.

“The tunic looks pretty on you,” Baekhyun commented offhandedly, hiding a pleased grin behind his fork.

“Thank you,” Sehun bit his lip. “Do I have to throw away my old tunic?”

Baekhyun looked up from his plate in surprise. “Why would you?”

“Usually, it’s the rules.” Sehun whispered.

“Keep it.” Baekhyun shrugged. “I don’t care about the rules.”

A relieved smile tugged at Sehun’s lips.

 

 

 

 

After diner, Baekhyun asked his servants to prepare a bath for Sehun to relax. The toy quickly washed up, making sure he was as clean as possible before knocking on his master’s bedroom’s door as instructed by the man. Baekhyun was only wearing pants when he came in and Sehun’s eyes flickered to his defined chest before settling on his master’s face.

“Are you feeling tired?” Baekhyun inquired, leading Sehun to his bed with a hand on the small of his back.

“No,” Sehun said, starting to become nervous.

Baekhyun hummed, looking up to smile at him. “Good.” he paused. “Now strip for me, Sehun.”

Sehun froze before unbuttoning the tunic and letting it fall at his feet, leaving him naked in front of Baekhyun for the second time that day. Baekhyun stared at him thoughtfully and smiled. “Go kneel on the bed.”

The toy did as he was told and carefully sat on the bed, waiting for Baekhyun’s next order. His master didn’t join him but dragged a chair at the feet of bed and sat comfortably on it, his eyes not leaving Sehun’s figure. “I want you to touch yourself.” he said casually.

Sehun hesitated a fraction of second before lifting one trembling hand to his chest, caressing his own torso sensually and pinching his nipples in its wake. His mouth fell open as his breathing quickened, his hooded eyes still looking at Baekhyun as he touched himself for his master’s pleasure. Baekhyun opened his legs wider as Sehun wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping it slowly. Biting his lip, Sehun teased himself, thumbing the slit of his cock as his other hand wandered to his balls. He rolled them in his palms and arched his back, letting out a wanton moan. It has been so long since he last touched himself, all his senses were tingling. His ears were ringing and his heart pounded crazily in his chest as his whole body shivered. If he had been nervous at first, now he was awfully aroused. It wasn’t the first time he had an audience but Baekhyun’s piercing eyes were distracting. It was way too hot in the room.

Sehun’s hand left his balls to pinch his nipples, twisting them until they became red and sensitive. His knees trembled and he spreaded his legs wider, jerking himself off faster. He wanted to close his eyes but he couldn’t look away from his master, Baekhyun’s hands hovering on his crotch and the inside of his thighs without touching himself. Sehun could see his erection deforming the fabric of his pants though, and he licked his lips. Groaning, his master’s eyes kept looking at his hand around his shaft, mesmerized by the sight. Flicking his wrist a few more times, Sehun could feel his climax approaching. He stopped his ministrations and gripped the base of his cock with a hiss, not wanting to come until his master told him he could.

Baekhyun looked confused at first before understanding drew on him. He licked his lips slowly and stood up on trembling legs, sidestepping the bed to retrieve a jar from his nightstand. Sehun followed him with his eyes, his cock twitching in his hand at the need to come, precum leaking from the head. Baekhyun joined him on the bed, kneeling in front of him and cupped his face, Sehun leaning in his master’s touch. “You’re a good boy,” he whispered, putting his palm in the middle of Sehun’s chest to push him back on the bed. The toy let himself fall on the mattress without so much of a blink, spreading his legs to accommodate Baekhyun’s body between them.

Baekhyun opened the jar and plunged his fingers in the oily substance, tapping Sehun’s thigh as a signal for him to lift his legs. The toy hooked his free arm around one of his legs to hold it and relaxed his body for what was to come. Totally on display in front of new master, Sehun couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious. He hadn’t been in this position for a while. Looking up at his master from under his eyelashes, the toy released his grip on his cock and teased his rim with his fingertips before spreading his ass cheeks in invitation. Baekhyun’s gaze darkened and he faltered before prodding at Sehun’s hole with his wet fingers, not applying pressure.

Sehun gasped before biting his lips to keep the noise from escaping his mouth. “You don’t have to be quiet with me,” Baekhyun breathed. “I don’t want you to be quiet.”  He traced Sehun’s fluttering rim with his fingertips, his free hand rubbing circles on Sehun’s stomach. “Do you want to touch yourself first or should I?” he inquired, his eyes flickering to the toy’s face. “You.” Sehun croaked.

Smiling, Baekhyun pushed one digit into Sehun’s body, drawing a hiss from the toy. “You’re so hot and tight, Sehun.” Baekhyun said in wonder, watching as his index finger met some resistance before disappearing in Sehun’s body. He fingered him slowly and carefully before pulling his finger out to drip more oil on his digits. Baekhyun then eased two of his fingers in and Sehun arched his back, panting harshly at the stretch. It didn’t hurt per say but he needed to get used to the feeling, it had been a while after all.

Murmuring encouragements, Baekhyun kept caressing his thighs and chest, sometimes tugging on his cock to appease him as he fucked him open with his fingers at a languid pace. Sehun could only moan and writhe on the bed as Baekhyun tortured him, avoiding touching his prostate and making scissor motions to prepare him for more. When his master stopped, Sehun was a shivering mess, his whole body sweaty and sore. He badly needed to come. “Do you want me, Sehun?” Baekhyun asked seriously.

“Yes,” Sehun quickly answered. “I want an honest answer,” Baekhyun tutted. At Sehun’s frown, he continued. “If you want me, I’ll fuck you. If you don’t want me, that’s perfectly fine too. I’ll let you come either way, I won’t punish you don’t worry.”

Sehun was confused. Was it a trick? Did his master want to test him? Either way Sehun didn’t care, he still wanted Baekhyun to fuck him, so he told him just that. Baekhyun chuckled, clearly amused by his eagerness, and nodded. He quickly undressed and Sehun salivated at the sight of his master’s cock. It was pretty and veiny, curving to the side and strangely inviting. Coating his shaft with oil, Baekhyun then settled between Sehun’s spread legs. “Can I kiss you?” he whispered as he hovered over Sehun’s naked and flushed body.

Sehun shyly nodded and let his master kiss him thoroughly, opening his mouth obediently when Baekhyun’s tongue licked his lip to demand access. Moaning softly, the toy followed Baekhyun’s lead as he tangled their tongue together to deepen the kiss. Baekhyun’s hands gripped Sehun’s thighs, ushering the toy to wrap his legs around his waist, which he did. He took his time mapping out Sehun’s body with his hands and mouth, leaving butterfly kisses on Sehun’s neck and chest and teasing the toy’s nipples with his teeth.

Gasping and moaning underneath him, Sehun was going crazy with want, feeling Baekhyun’s cock slide against his skin and bump into his own hard on. All he wanted to do was to reach down, grip Baekhyun’s pulsing cock between his fingers and guide him to his greedy and wet hole. But he couldn’t do that. At least, not so soon into their relationship. Grunting as Baekhyun grazed his teeth against his Adam apple, Sehun’s hips bucked up to show his impatience. Baekhyun chuckled against his skin, leaning on his elbow to look down at his face. He pecked his lips and threaded his fingers through Sehun’s messy hair, contemplating the toy’s delicate complexion. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured. “That first time, when I saw you with Junmyeon, I wanted you to be mine.”

Sehun’s eyes widened at the confession and he looked away, his cheeks reddening slightly. Baekhyun’s fingers traced his face, brushing his forehead, his eyebrows, the slot of his nose, his cheeks, his chin then his lips that he kissed gently. He cupped the toy’s cheek and urged Sehun to look at him. “I’m going to fuck you, now.” he stated, the intensity of his eyes drawing a shiver from Sehun.

Sehun’s could only nod in response. Baekhyun dripped more oil onto his cock before guiding it to Sehun’s hole, the latter tensing as his master eased into him with a smooth roll of his hips. Baekhyun had prepared him good so it was only uncomfortable for a few minutes. Circling his arms around his master’s neck, Sehun buried his face into his chest as Baekhyun started moving, canting his hips slowly at first before speeding up the pace gradually.

His new master was good, knowing how to angle his hips to hit Sehun’s spot, making sure to hit it repetitively. Sehun kept moaning Baekhyun’s name as he fucked him into the mattress, the rhythm fast but his moves gentle nonetheless. Sehun felt cared for and comfortable in Baekhyun’s arms. His master slotted their mouths together as he kept thrusting into Sehun, his fingers gripping the toy’s thighs with force as his sweaty palms slipped on his equally sweaty skin. Sehun felt and heard the sound of their skin slapping, Baekhyun’s pelvis hitting his ass cheeks at each move. It would surely leave red marks on his usually pale skin.

When Sehun finally felt the telltale signs of his climax coming, he pulled away from Baekhyun’s mouth. “Wait, I-I’m coming,” he mumbled, trying to reach down to stop his orgasm. Baekhyun grabbed his hands and lifted them above Sehun’s head, holding them in his as he kept fucking Sehun with powerful thrusts. Sehun cried out as his prostate was mercilessly abused, grimacing as his balls tightened painfully. “B-Baekhyun, please!” he called out one last time before his body went taunt. He came in rope between their stomachs, his body going lax beneath his master.

Baekhyun slowed down, circling his hips slowly and sensually as Sehun came down his high, looking mortified. “It’s fine, I wanted you to come.” Baekhyun reassured him, pecking him on the lips. “Can I still fuck you or are you feeling too sensitive?”

Licking his lips, Sehun mumbled, “It’s fine.”

Baekhyun grinned and started thrusting again, set on reaching his own orgasm. Sehun’s body twitched and shivered at the oversensitivity but he could handle it. He had to pleasure his master too. Usually, masters would come before their toys so Sehun had been shaken by Baekhyun’s earlier request, but his master had told him that he didn’t care much about rules. Sehun wondered how many rules they would break in the future. Smiling fondly, Sehun trailed his hands on Baekhyun’s back, his master moaning against his ears when the toy contracted around him. “Do that again,” Baekhyun ordered. Sehun did, his walls squeezing around Baekhyun’s cock until he came deep inside of him.

Baekhyun pulled out soon after and rolled on the bed to regain his breathing. Sehun turned to his side to look at him, his hand caressing his master’s fingers resting on the bed. “You have pretty fingers,” Sehun confessed in the spur of the moment, biting his lips when he realized he had talked without being asked.

Chuckling, his master turned his hand over to intertwine their fingers. “Thank you.”


End file.
